Forwards and Backwards
My twenty-sixth fanfic. Commentary is acceptable (It starts in Lincoln's room where he's reading a science book) LINCOLN: Huh. - Lincoln said - So, genetics isn't the answer to my white hair. (Lisa walks in, and she see's Lincoln reading his science book, she zooms to him and sit on his lap) LISA: (excited) Oh, what you're reading, astronomy, chemistry, mathematics, geology, biology? - Lisa said excited LINCOLN: Genetics, Lisa. - Lincoln said - I couldn't find any reason why my hair is white. LISA: Pish-posh, Lincoln, you don't worry about genetics. - Lisa said - I got a brand new invention I wanna show ya. (Lisa grabs Lincoln's hand and takes him into her and Lily's room, she walk to a safe) LINCOLN: What did you invented, Lisa? - Lincoln ask (Lisa opens the safe and pulls out her invention, its a gadget) LISA: Here's my newest invention, "The Bring Back Machine". - Lisa announced - It can bring stuff from the past and the future back to the present. LINCOLN: Wow, this is amazing. - Lincoln said - Can we test it? LISA: I don't see why not. - Lisa agreed (Lincoln watch beep and it says, 8:25) LINCOLN: The sibling meeting is in 5 minutes. - Lincoln says LISA: I'll meet you there. - Lisa said (Lincoln walks into Lori's and Leni's room, where everyone is present) LORI: Hey, Lincoln. - Lori greeted - You made it on time. LINCOLN: I was talking to Lisa. - Lincoln says - She should be here right now. (Lori see's a stool with a sheet over it) LUAN: How's that get there? - Luan said - What's under it? (At the exact moment, Lisa walks in and sits down) LORI: Good, everybody is here and accounted for. - Lori says - Anyone has any new business? (Lisa eagerly raises her hand) LORI: Yes, Lisa? - Lori questions (Lisa got up and walk to the stool) LISA: Alright, how about when someone said they can't bring stuff from the past and future? - Lisa quoted LORI: I literally never heard anyone said that. - Lori says LUNA: Me neither. - Luna said LISA: Ladies... (stoke Lincoln's head) and gentleman, I present you... - Lisa said (Lisa removes the sheet, revealing the Bring-Back Machine, everyone was amazed) LENI: That is totes awesome, but what is it? - Lenu ask LISA: Well, Leni, it's called, the "Bring-Back Machine". - Lisa announced - It can bring back anything from the past and future to the present right now. LOLA: That's really cool! - Lola said LANA: Can I try?! - Lana ask - Please! LISA: Are you gonna bring back a Tyrannosaurus Rex? - Lisa ask LANA: Maybe? - Lana said sheepishly LISA: Then no, Lana! - Lisa scolded (Lana was angry, as she crosses her arms and roll her eyes) LUNA: I'll go! - Luna said LISA: Wait, before you press anything, you have to press a button. - Lisa said (Luna pressed a button) LISA: A voice automatic system asked you which time period you wanted. - Lisa said BBM: Past or Future. - the BBM said LUNA: Past. - Luna said (Its plays a beat, everyone shake their heads to the beat, Luna is thinking of something, she gotten something) LUNA: Phonograph! - Luna said LISA: Now pressed the button again. - Lisa said (Luna pressed it and a flash of light occurs, and Luna is holding a phonograph) LUNA: Whoa, it works! - Luna said excitedly (The phonograph plays The Entertainer, which evryone dance to) LINCOLN: This thing is cool, Lisa! - Lincoln said happy - Let me have a shot! LISA: Go for it. - Lisa said (Lincoln pressed the button, activating it) BBM: Past or Future? - the BBM said LINCOLN: Future. - Lincoln said (Lincoln listens to the beat) LINCOLN: Hoverboard. - Lincoln says (Another flash of light occurs and Lincoln's feet isn't touching the ground, it shows him on a hoverboard) LINCOLN: This is awesome! - Lincoln said happily (Lincoln hovers around the room) LORI: Due to all this talking, the meeting has literally come to an end. - Lori concluded (Lori use her shoe as a gavel, ending the meeting; In her room, Lisa is working on her studies, a knock on the door is heard) LISA: It's open. - Lisa said (It reveals to be Lincoln) LISA: Hey, big brother. - Lisa said LINCOLN: How you doing on the Bring-Back? - Lincoln questions LISA: It's fine, Lincoln. - Lisa said - What you need? (Before Lincoln can answered, Lana cames in) LANA: Can I use the Bring-Back machine? - Lana said - I wanna... LISA AND LINCOLN: We're not bringing back a T-Rex! - they both said, annoyed (Lana groans in frustration, at that moment, Lola, enraged, comes in with Hops in her head) LOLA: Lana, get your disgusting frog off my head! - Lola yells - Before I take this frog and I'll... (Lola gasp in awe, upon seeing the Bring-Back Machine) LOLA: The Bring-Back Machine! - Lola said happily - Can I use it, please, pleas, please?! LISA: No way, it isn't fully tested yet, it's only a prototype.. - Lisa refused LINCOLN: Plus, if the others found out about it, they want to use it too. - Lincoln stated (Luna comes into Lisa's and Lily's room as well) LUNA: Hey, dude, where's the Bring-Back Machine? - Luna ask LISA: Its over there, and no you can't use it! - Lisa said - And that's is enough... (And in a moment, all the sisters are in Lisa's room) LISA: Sisters. - Lisa said LINCOLN: C'mon, Lisa, just let them bring back some stuff. - Lincoln says (Lisa looks at her sisters, with wide-eyed faces, she sighs) LISA: Alright, you can use it. - Lisa said (Everyone cheers in excitement) LANA: Can we bring back a T-Rex?! - Lana ask, with exictement LISA: No, Lana! - Lisa said LANA: (bawls) I wanna bring back a T-Rex! - Lana bawls LISA: No worries, Lana! - Lisa said - I know something you'll like. LANA: A T-Rex? - Lana said LINCOLN: No, something better. - Lincoln claims (Lincoln turns on the Bring-Back Machine, he listens to the beat) LINCOLN: Laser gun! - Lincoln says (Lincoln pressed the button again, a flash of light occurs and Lincoln is holding a blaster) LYNN: Cool! - Lynn said - Can I use it? LINCOLN: Be my guest. - Lincoln said (Lincoln handed Lynn the laser gun, and she fires it, it ricochet from Lisa'a beakers and it went throught the hallway) LUAN: Let's follow that laser! - Luan yells (The laser is bouncing back through the hallway, the eleven siblings follows it, they went into Lori's and Leni's room, where there multiple mirrors) LORI: Why are there many mirrors in our room? - Lori ask LENI: I have to look beautiful from many angles. - Leni admitted (Lori facepalms and the laser bounces from mirror to mirror, everyone ducked down, Lisa removes her glasses and the laser bounce out of Lori's room) LOLA: Smart thinking of using your glasses, Lisa. - Lola praised LISA: No problem. - Lisa said (An explosion goes off in the hallway, alerting the others) LISA: That's odd, I haven't set off an explosin, since Tuesday. - Lisa said (They run and see smoke coming from Lincoln's room, they see a large hole of where Lincoln's window were) LINCOLN: My room! - Lincoln yells - Why does everything bad always happen to me?! (Lincoln bawls and the others comfort him) LENI: It's okay, Linc. - Leni comforts - You can stay in our room, until yours get fixed. LORI: I'm not letting Lincoln sleeping in our room! - Lori refuses (Leni whispers into Lana's ear, she gets excited, she grabs the BBM and she's gonna summon you know what, shocking Lori) LANA: Tyranno.. - Lana said (Lori puts her hand over Lana's mouth and Lisa grabs her invention) LORI: Okay, he can stay. - Lori says (Lana licks Lori's hand, freeing her, she runs while Lori angrily chases her) 6 HOURS LATER (Everyone is asleep, Lincoln was in Lori's and Leni's room, he's sleeping with Leni in her bed) THE NEXT MORNING (Lori wakes up and see large strach marks on her walls, making her scream, her screams awaken Leni and Lincoln) LENI: What's the matter, Lori? - Leni says LORI: They're literally scrath marks everywhere! - Lori says (A saber tooth tiger jumps and slashes Leni's desk, breaking it) LENI: When does Cliff been growing? - Leni said confused (Lori and Lincoln facepalms and the tiger roars, leading the three to run away into the hallway) LUNA: (screams) Lori, get in here! - Luna yells (Lori, Leni, and Lincoln run into Luna's and Luan's room, seeing them on Luna's bed, cradling each other because the tiger is clawing on their bunk bed, it break one of the legs, making them fall, Lori catches both of them and the five leave) LENI: Are you guys alright? - Leni ask LUNA: Why was there a saber tooth tiger in the house?! - Luna ask shocked LINCOLN: We was wondering the same thing. - Lincoln said (Lola and Lana screams, alerting the others) LUAN: That sounded like the twins! - Luan said (Lincoln runs to the twins room and see them holding each other in horror with the tiger near them, Lincoln snatches them and run away) LINCOLN: Are you two okay? - Lincoln say (The twins hugs Lincoln in gratitude) LINCOLN: Aw. - Lincoln said nicely (Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily meets up with everyone) LISA: What in Einstein's hair is a saber tooth tiger doing in the house?! - Lisa ask LANA: I can anwsered that, Lisa. - Lana said (It flashbacks into last night at 4:00 am where Lana sleepwalks into Lisa's and Lily's room where she grabs the Bring-Back Machine and activate it) LANA: Saber Tooth Tiger. - Lana said drowsy (A flash of light occurs and a saber tooth tiger appears and start slashing stuff; It cuts back to the present when, in their regular clothes, are glaring at Lana furiously) LANA: At least I didn't summon a T-Rex. - Lana said sheepishly LOLA: You big idiot! - Lola chastises - Thanks to you, all my dresses are ruined! Can't you think about what you done?! (While Lola is still yelling, the saber tooth tiger was behind her and everyone, bar Lola, huddles in fear, the tiger's growling alerted Lola she screams and run, the tiger gives chase, Lincoln glance at a laser pointer, giving him an idea, he whispers in Lynn's ear, getting her excited) LYNN: (off screen) Hey, big tooth! - Lynn says (The tiger turns to Lynn, who weilds a tennis ball launcher) LYNN: LOLA, RUN! - Lynn yells (Lola jumps out of the way and Lynn shoots tennis balls at the tiger, the tiger see's a red dot it follows it to the basement, it went to the basement) LINCOLN: (with a laser) Haha! - Lincoln taunted - Sucka! (Lincoln slammed the door quickly, he holds his back aganist the door, as the tiger tries to break through) LINCOLN: LANA, GET DOWN HERE! - Lincoln called (Lana appears with many pieces of driftwood and she hammers the basement door shut, preventing the tiger from opening the door) LINCOLN: Good thing you have all that mahogany. - Lincoln said LANA: Thanks, big bro. - Lana said (The other meet up with Lincoln and Lana) LYNN: Guys, that was amazing! - Lynn said LISA: I admit, that was really well executed! - Lisa said happily LANA: Guys, I'm really sorry about everything. - Lana said sadly LINCOLN: It's okay, what matters is that we're okay. - Lincoln said (Lana happily hugs Lincoln) LINCOLN: What you gonna do with the bring back machine, Lisa? - Lincoln said LISA: I'm gonna destroy it. - Lisa said - That thing almost got us killed. LENI: Can I bring back something? - Leni ask LISA: Okay, I guess one more go. - Lisa said (Leni activates it and turns it on) LENI: The past. - Leni said (They listen to the beat for a few seconds) LENI: The Big Bang Theory! - Leni said LISA: WHAT?! LENI, NO! - Lisa said shocked (Lisa tries pulling Leni away, but its too late, she pressed the button and a flash of light occurs) 14.4 BILLION YEARS AGO (A exterior shot of space is shown and the explosion occurs, resulting in the big bang theory; The screen flashes to the point where everyone is in Lisa's and Lily's room) LINCOLN: So, THAT'S what happened if we summoned the big bang and a saber tooth tiger. - Lincoln said LISA: You think? - Lisa said smugly - Now there's only one thing to do... (Lisa throws it at a wall, breaking it) LUAN: Lisa, what are you doing?! - Luan said LISA: I'm destroyed it. - Lisa said - I don't want anything like that to happened. LUNA: Good call. - Luna said LINCOLN: You guys wanna go swimming? - Lincoln ask LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: YEAH! - the girls happily agreed (Later, the eleven of them, in their swimsuits, are having a pool party in the backyard) LORI: You know, Lisa, that was really smart of you destroying the Bring-Back Machine. - Lori says LISA: Thanks, I knew only one vision can cause something catastrophic. - Lisa said LUCY: You manage to kill 11 minutes. - Lucy said (There is roaring from inside the house, alerting the others) LENI: What was that?! - Leni says (The wall leading to the wall broken and a Tyrannosaurus Rex appears and roars at the siblings) LISA: (to Lana) You brought back a T-Rex, didn't you? - Lisa said bitterly LANA: (honest) Guilty as charged. - Lana said (They all scream and run into the house, they're in Lori's and Leni's room) LISA: I specifically told you NOT to summon a T-Rex! - Lisa said, furious LANA: I'm sorry, they're so cool! - Lana said (A knock on the door is heard, Lincoln walks to it) LINCOLN: Hello? - Lincoln anwsered (He pauses in shock to see the T-Rex, along with a Triceratops, and a Pterodactyl, everyone glares at Lana) LANA: I love dinosaurs, okay?! - Lana yells (They roar and they all scream in terror as an exterior shot of the house is shown) THE END Category:Episodes